bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Danielle Staub
Danielle Staub (born Beverly Ann Merrill) is a fictional character from the universe of the franchise Bikini Rangers. Early Life Beverly Ann Merrill was born Wayne, New Jersey, U.S. on July 29, 1962. ''Real Housewives of New Jersey'' During the first season of Real Housewives of New Jersey, the participants in the reality show confronted Staub with Charles Kipps's book Cop Without a Badge, which recounts events surrounding an undercover FBI informer, Kevin Maher (one of Staub's former husbands) including an account of Staub's arrest.[6] Known at the time as Beverly Ann Merrill, Staub cooperated with authorities and received five years' probation.[6][7] Although Staub has acknowledged that she was arrested in June 1986,[8] she denies many of the other allegations made by Maher.[6] Staub's autobiography, The Naked Truth, was released on May 25, 2010,[9] and in it she claims that her arrest was a matter of "wrong place/wrong time".[10] After weeks of speculation, it was confirmed by Bravo that Staub would not be returning to the show for season three but no reason was given.[11] It was later revealed that Caroline Manzo told Bravo and Andy Cohen that she would not return to the series if Danielle did. [12] In June 2010, her Wayne, New Jersey home, which had been featured on the Real Housewives of New Jersey, was put up for sale.[13] Other TV Work In September 2010, she appeared on the Style Network's comedy program, The Dish. She acted in several sketches including a surprise cold open where she tried to take over as the show's host after leaving the real presenter, Danielle Fishel, bound and gagged backstage. The appearance gained media attention after one particular sketch which some say was a parody of Staub's cast mate Teresa Giudice by portraying her as a monkey.[14] In 2011, Staub, along with Heidi Montag of The Hills and Jake Pavelka of The Bachelor: On the Wings of Love, starred in a food-related reality series for VH1 called Famous Food, in which they "revamp a restaurant from the ground up".[15] Danielle ended up as a co-winner but it was never clear if she actually got to work at the new Lemon Basket restaurant before it was closed down. Controversies and legal problems Zalewski Sex Tapes and lawsuits In June 2009, it was reported that Staub's ex-boyfriend Steve Zalewski has several sex tapes featuring himself and Staub and also tapes of Staub performing sexual acts on her own, as well as nude and sexual photos of her, which he was trying to sell.[16] Staub launched legal action against Zalewski to stop him releasing her sex tapes and nude photos, claiming that she was recorded without her knowledge. On June 24, 2009, a judge ordered an injunction banning the release of any of Staub's sex tapes and nude photos by Zalewski.[17][18][19] In 2010, Zalewski sued Staub for defamation of character and harassment for her claims that he filmed the sex tapes without her knowledge. Zwaleski’s attorney, Nace Naumoski, said that Staub absolutely knew about the sex tapes and had even filmed parts of it herself. “Any sex tape with Stephen in it was made with her bidding.” Zalewski’s attorney continues that such claims that she didn’t consent or know of such a tape make his client look like an out right criminal. “Danielle Staub constantly makes statements about my client that she knows are false and that continue to damage his reputation. We want to put a stop to it.”[20][21] In July 2011, a judge ruled against Staub in her motion to dismiss Zalewski's lawsuit which she claimed was frivolous. Zalewski's attorney Nace Naumoski commented: “We were pleased that the judge said the case was not frivolous. The main thing that we want to happen is for Danielle to stop making these statements. I don’t think she gets it so I want her to realize that there are consequences for her actions.”[22] Released Sex Tape In June 2010 it was reported that there was another sex tape of Staub which she had made with an unnamed ex-boyfriend in September 2009. Hustler announced that they have acquired the tape and are planning on distributing it. On June 14, 2010 Hustler released the 75 minute long sex tape, selling it online through a specially setup website. Staub later commented that she didn't want the tape to be released and had attempted to fight it but now that the tape was out, there wasn't much she could do, saying "If you can't beat them, join them".[23][24][25][26][27][28][29][30][31][32][33] Stripping deal and lawsuit In May 2011, she signed a three-year deal with Scores Gentleman's Club as a fully nude stripper and agreed to star in adult on-line content.[34] [35] However, just days after signing her contract for adult performances, Staub announced she is seeking psychological and addiction treatment and has "walked away" from the deal.[36] Scores later sued her for breach of contract but that lawsuit has been dismissed. Publications *''The Naked Truth'' (autobiography, with Steven Priggé) 2010, Gallery; ISBN 978-1-4391-8289-5 The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Danielle Staub" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers omg! ''To Be Added See Also *Real Danielle Staub on wikipedia *Mister Voice - Super Sentai counterpart in Boukenger. (mentor) *Morio Makino - Super Sentai counterpart in Boukenger. (technician) *Kouichi Akashi - Super Sentai counterpart in Boukenger. (father of Red) *Andrew Hartford - Super Sentai counterpart in Operation Overdrive. Category:1962 Births Category:Fictional Charater Category:Omg! Series Category:Adult model Category:Allies Category:Transformation period Era